deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: Evil Cole MacGrath vs. Sweet Tooth!
Recovering from our last brutal confrontation, we saw two brutes slug it out when Zeus defeated Big Daddy in this mash-up of All-Stars. Now, as he licks his wounds, we've got two fiery villains entering the fray in no-holds fight to the death! A cruel villain with immense power, Evil Cole is going to give it his all to make it to the top and will destroy anybody that gets in his way! With his iconic electrical powers coupled with his pyrokinesis and his Conduit strength, Evil Cole wants to take it all. However, will the Conduit of Evil be stopped in his tracks by an equally cruel and powerful foe? Envious for more bloodlust and eager to make the world bleed, Sweet Tooth is going to show Calypso and anybody else that gives him trouble what happens when this psychotic clown gets out of the truck! Armed with a vast array of weaponry, demonic hellfire, and his own brute strength, Sweet Tooth is going to mow past anybody in his way to get what he wants. What will happen when these two unstoppable forces that leave only destruction in their wake collide? Only you can determine who will continue on when you pick who is.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!! Evil Cole Evil Cole is the alternate Karma version of Cole MacGrath and the darker, anti-hero protagonist of inFAMOUS. In the aftermath of the devastating destruction of Empire City, Evil Cole was the sole survivor of those caught in the initial blast. Unlike his heroic counterpart, Evil Cole survived in the aftermath of the blast only looking out for himself. After the Beast's destruction of Empire City, Evil Cole fled to New Marais to strengthen himself. Competing against the Militia and Swamp Freaks, Evil Cole stood alongside the Beast and gained his power. When Evil Cole heard of a gathering of "special people", he departed the city of New Marais to destroy them all and take their powers for his own. Crashing into the battle with his Conduit strength and his electrical powers, Evil Cole will attack all of PlayStation's icons to gain their power for his own. |-|Square Moves= *'Square, Neutral, Ground:' Evil Cole swings his Amp at his opponent. This can be done three times. *'Square, Sideways, Ground:' Evil Cole activates his Induction Grind and slides across the battle. From there, he can use his Gigawatt Blades or shoulder bump into his opponent. He can also stop in the middle of the grind. *'Square, Up, Ground:' Evil Cole swings his Amp upward and launches his opponent into the air. *'Square, Down, Ground:' Evil Cole swings his Amp downward and slams it into his opponent, sending them to the floor. *'Square, Neutral, Aerial:' Evil Cole swings his Amp while in the air. This can be done three times. *'Square, Sideways, Aerial:' Evil Cole launches his Lightning Tether. This can either stun enemies that get hit or he can travel to any wall it hits. *'Square, Up, Aerial:' Evil Cole swings his Amp upward and launches his opponent up higher. *'Square, Down, Aerial:' Evil Cole crashes into the ground, created a small blast radius around him. |-|Triangle Moves= *'Triangle, Neutral, Ground:' Evil Cole launches three of his Bolts in rapid succession. *'Triangle, Sideways, Ground:' Evil Cole throws his Shock Grenade. The blast launches the target upward, but the grenade travels upwards as well to launch them further into the air. *'Triangle, Up, Ground:' Evil Cole fires his Tripwire Rocket into the air. The rocket spreads out and catches anybody in between the tripwire. *'Triangle, Down, Ground:' Evil Cole charges one of his shockwave attacks. He can charge the attack for more damage and range. *'Triangle, Neutral, Aerial:' Evil Cole launches three Bolts in rapid succession. *'Triangle, Sideways, Aerial:' Evil Cole throws a Shock Grenade. The blast explodes and sends the foe upward, and the grenade travels up with the opponent. *'Triangle, Up, Aerial:' Evil Cole uses a Tripwire Rocket that snares anybody caught in the rope to stun them in the air. *'Triangle, Down, Aerial:' Evil Cole uses his shockwave attack and launches it downwards and diagonally. This power can be charged for more damage and range. |-|Circle Moves= *'Circle, Neutral, Ground:' Evil Cole uses his fire powers to punch his opponent. This attack can be charged, and pressing the button again will have Evil Cole pound his opponent and past him. *'Circle, Sideways, Ground:' Evil Cole unleashes his Firebird Strike and tackles the opponent. *'Circle, Up, Ground:' Evil Cole fires short-ranged Hellfire rockets above his head. *'Circle, Down, Ground:' Evil Cole creates a tar trap encases the opponent in a pillar of tar, immobilizing them for a few brief moments. This tar trap will eventually go away. *'Circle, Neutral, Aerial:' Evil Cole charges his fist with fiery power. He can charge this power to use it more powerfully. *'Circle, Sideways, Aerial:' Evil Cole coats himself in flames and tackles his opponent in mid-air. *'Circle, Up, Aerial:' Evil Cole launches a few Hellfire Rockets above his head. *'Circle, Down, Aerial:' Evil Cole throws a tar trap down to the floor. The trap can encase the target in tar and immobilize them for a few moments. This tar trap will eventually go away. |-|Grabs= *'Body Toss:' Evil Cole sticks the opponent's neck in between the prongs of his Amp, before twirling around them and chucking them across the battlefield. *'Amp Launch:' Evil Cole slides underneath the opponent, sending them tumbling into the air. Evil Cole then swings his Amp upward, sending them higher up. *'Choke Slam:' Evil Cole grabs ahold of his opponent's neck and slams them into the ground. |-|Supers= *'Level One: Human Bullet' Evil Cole traps his opponent in his Kinetic Pulse. He charges the opponent with pure explosive energy, and throws them toward the other side of the arena. Anyone hit by the target is killed as well. *'Level Two: Ionic Drain' Evil Cole uses his Ionic Drain, absorbing the life out of anyone caught in his drain. After he finishes the drain, he creates a small explosion around him and kills anyone caught in the blast. *'Level Three: The Beast Awakens!' Evil Cole channels the power of the Beast. From there, Evil Cole is capable of gliding along, as well as apocalyptic tier attacks in this form. Cole can either create a massive lightning bolt that destroys anyone close enough to him, he can perform a more powerful Ionic Drain on those around him at the cost of finishing the super, or he can launch a powerful ball of pure electricity at his opponents. Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth is a psychotic clown/serial killer and the unofficial mascot of the Twisted Metal series. The split personality of Marcus Kane, Sweet Tooth is a psychotic serial killer that murdered all of his own family and several others, with the exception of his daughter. From that point on, Sweet Tooth has hunted the ends of the earth to find her, and has competed in the Twisted Metal tournaments to find her. When Sweet Tooth heard of a gathering of special people, he leaves his beloved truck parked on a dusty road to show everyone what happens when he "steps out of the truck." Crashing into the fray with a varied arsenal of deadly weaponry and his own brute strength, Sweet Tooth is going to take on all the PlayStation icons to get to the ultimate reward. |-|Square Moves= *'Square, Neutral, Ground:' Sweet Tooth chops with his custom machete. *'Square, Sideways, Ground:' Sweet Tooth charges forward and slams his shoulder into his opponent. *'Square, Up, Ground:' Sweet Tooth brutally uppercuts his opponent into the air. *'Square, Down, Ground:' Sweet Tooth slams his foot into his opponent's shin. *'Square, Neutral, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth swings his custom machete downwards. *'Square, Sideways, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth slams his shoulder into the opponent in the air. *'Square, Up, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth uppercuts his opponent in the jaw. *'Square, Down, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth crashes into the ground, creating a small shockwave around him. |-|Triangle Moves= *'Triangle, Neutral, Ground:' Sweet Tooth swings his chainsaw around him while he spins. *'Triangle, Sideways, Ground:' Sweet Tooth aims his shotgun in front of him and blasts his opponent away. *'Triangle, Up, Ground:' Sweet Tooth throws his machete in an upward arc. *'Triangle, Down, Ground:' Sweet Tooth aims his shotgun down execution style and shoots his opponent. *'Triangle, Neutral, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth spins his chainsaw around him. *'Triangle, Sideways, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth fires his shotgun in whatever direction he is facing. *'Triangle, Up, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth chucks his machete in an upward arc. *'Triangle, Down, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth fires his shotgun below him. |-|Circle Moves= *'Circle, Neutral, Ground:' Sweet Tooth breathes fire forward. Can be held to last longer. *'Circle, Sideways, Ground:' Sweet Tooth throws a Molotov cocktail. Can be held to be thrown farther. *'Circle, Up, Ground:' Sweet Tooth activates the fire above his head and creates a small fire above his head. *'Circle, Down, Ground:' Sweet Tooth places an explosive mine on the battlefield. This mine does in fact remain for the entire battle. *'Circle, Neutral, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth breathes fire in the direction he's facing. Can be held to last longer. *'Circle, Sideways, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth chucks a Molotov cocktail at his opponent. Can be held to be thrown farther. *'Circle, Up, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth creates a small fiery explosion above his head, harming anybody caught in the blast. *'Circle, Down, Aerial:' Sweet Tooth throws a mine onto the battlefield. This mine does last until activated. |-|Grabs= *'Skull Crusher:' Sweet Tooth grabs his opponent and punches them forward. *'Human BBQ:' Sweet Tooth grabs his opponent and activates his fire above his head, burning his opponent. *'Grave Digger:' Sweet Tooth grabs his opponent and slams them into the ground on his other side. |-|Super Moves= *'Level One: TNT Tag' Sweet Tooth grabs his opponent and places a bomb onto them, and kicks them across the battlefield. Anybody hit by the explosive target will be killed as well. *'Level Two: Death by Missile' Sweet Tooth launches a player-controlled missile that will kill anybody hit or caught in the blast. *'Level Three: The Rise of Mecha Tooth' Sweet Tooth gets inside the Mecha Tooth, a large robotic mech armed with military-grade weaponry. In the Sweet Mech, Sweet Tooth can fire a large minigun-like hand up and down, he can fire rockets from his shoulder above him, or he can slam into the ground. Notes |-|Battle Notes= *Voting ends February 20th, 2014 at ~11:59 PM. *For those unfamiliar to the way PSASBR works, the player must use their moves to unlock AP in combat. When AP is stored over a certain time, each character has their own "Super" attack they can perform to actually eliminate the other player. Level 1's can kill instantly but can be stopped by any attack. Level 2's also kill instantly, but can only be stopped by other Super attacks. Level 3 Supers cannot be blocked or stopped in anyway and usually always result in a few kills. *There are no items in the environment, but the level hazards will be on. *Each warrior has five lives before a defeat. |-|Full Vote= *For a full vote, you can do a paragraph of five sentences of relevance. These paragraphs will be an overall summary of why the warrior would win, basically. *In place of a paragraph, you can do detailed edge. No true format to edges, but just make sure they actually are relevant and make sense. *All votes must contain proper grammar and spelling, minor mistakes are acceptable. This includes paragraph breaks, colons, etc. |-|Half-Vote= *A paragraph of 3-4 sentence of relevance. The only difference between this and the full vote is a simple lack of sentences. *Weak one-sentenced edges that ends in a 2 sentence summary of relevance. *Proper grammar and spelling is still required. |-|No vote= *A 1-2 sentence summary that has little to no relevance about the battle. *Weak one-sentenced edges with a one-sentence summary or no summary at all. *Improper grammar, spelling, etc. *Votes containing obvious bias, such as "EVIL COLE BECAUSE SWEET TOOTH IS TERRIBLE!" *Votes with little to no relevance to the battle, such as "SWEET TOOTH CAUSE CLOWNZ!!!" Battlefield Pick a battlefield! Alden's Tower Black Metal Stadium Category:Blog posts